First Kiss
by Joy-girl
Summary: Sakura has had a few kisses from a few people, but how far back does her first kiss go? [Prompt: First kiss] /Sasusaku/


For **Sincerely, Len** – not only for giving me a prompt (_my first one!_), but also for also supporting me and being so enthusiastic.

I'm super excited to work with you :D

**First Kiss  
**

Sakura's second kiss was with Naruto. It happened one night shortly after his two-year long return. They had a wonderful night catching up – both admiring the growth and laughing at memories. At the end of the night, they shared a kiss. It was sweet and filled with all their love – a familial love. After an equal agreement, they both decided to never ever try that again.

Sakura's third kiss was with Sai. He confided in her that he felt he needed practice kissing and asked her to help him experiment. At first, Sakura was appalled. She yelled at him for his lack of tack and demanded that he tell her what he thought of her if he thinks she is willing to just kiss him like that! He then matter-of-factly told her that he thought she was a trusted friend – even if she was ugly. Sakura felt her rage die out and she reluctantly felt the pangs of fondness for her emotionless friend.

And so, Sai took Sakura's third kiss.

Her fourth and fifth kiss happened on the same night. Soon after the war, a coworker asked Sakura out. Having been so busy with rebuilding the hospital, Sakura thought it would be great for a night on the town – and especially one without immature, bickering males. And it was indeed great to get out, but the date itself was boring – nice, but boring. At the end of the night, the boy leaned in and captured her lips only for a moment before the lips were gone – yanked away by an raging 'stalker.'

The 'stalker' was angrily questioned by both Sakura and the date. The date, however, did not stay to receive an answer when he was faced with glaring red eyes. Sakura repeated the question with arms crossed and her foot tapping rapidly and not so subtly on the pavement. Sasuke never did answer her, but Sakura's fifth kiss happened the same night.

_But what about her first kiss?_

"Hey, forehead!"

Sakura froze mid-step. Her shoulder immediately hunched in, trying to disappear. _Go away. Go away. Go away._

"You're showing off that forehead more than usual." The voice continued. He was getting closer. Sakura told herself to keep moving – ignore him, but it was hard to ignore the stabbing pain to her confidence and the years of learned behavior.

Another voice joined in the taunting. "Yeah, what's this?" She felt a hand on the top of her head, yanking at the red ribbon on her head. She reacted then, immediately covering her precious gift and stepping back.

"Don't touch it!" She shouted.

The two boys looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, she thinks she can talk back now? What, you thought that showing your forehead would actually make it less obvious?"

Sakura said nothing, but her hands did not leave her head, guarding her precious red bow. She was tempted to undo the bow – hide her hideous forehead, but instead she clung to the words her new friend told her. Lips moved, barely letting out any air, "Hiding it made it worse." The quiet whisper became louder, "I'm… I'm…" Her eyes squeezed shut. Ino's words repeated in her head while her own words turned into a shout, "I'm cuter this way!"

Laughter echoed in the street – but it wasn't come from her or the bullies. Sakura's eyes snapped open. She followed the gazes of the two boys and found a new one. His head was thrown back and his hands were clutching his stomach where his laughter had fully erupted. Sakura wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, but a part of her was beginning to feel indignant.

When he finally seemed to regain some control, his posture became straight and he rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Man, that was great."

Sakura pouted. She really wasn't sure how to take that. Apparently, neither did the bullies. "Scram." One said.

"Nah." The boy shrugged as his hands dug into his pockets. His smile was innocent and amused, but there was a spark of arrogance behind it. He began to saunter towards the trio.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Both bullies rounded on the black haired boy.

As if he wasn't even remotely intimidated or out numbered, the boy continued past them, only stopping to turn and acknowledge them when he had placed himself between Sakura and the bullies, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Listen-" Fists raised, ready to go.

"Wait, Toru!" The other boy's arm rested against the Toru's fists. "Didn't you hear him? He's part of the Uchiha clan!"

"So?"

"So! They are part of the police and really famous ninjas!"

Toru's fists did not lower, but he didn't move foreword. His eyes studied Sasuke from top to bottom. He then looked back to glance and Sakura who was peeking curiously from behind Sasuke. When she realized that she was being watched again, Sakura quickly slipped back out of sight without a sound.

Toru's's eyes met Sasuke's. The smile had morphed into a confident smirk, but an eyebrow was slightly raised and he seemed less amused than before. "Well?"

Torn between self-preservation and pride, Toru met in the middle, "Aw, who cares about the stupid forehead girl, anyway!" He whined, his fists lowering slightly.

Sasuke stepped off to the side and studied Sakura. For a moment, she shrank under his intense gaze. Her face felt hotter than when she had a fever last winter, but with a hand firmly grasping her new bow, Sakura stood up tall. She held onto Ino's strength for all she was worth and met Sasuke's eyes.

When Sasuke chuckled and leaned in (with hands still in his pockets), to innocently peck the side of her lips, Sakura thought she was going die if the heat radiating off of her skin was any indication.

The kiss was quick and barely there, but it had the desired effect. "I think she's cute, too." Sasuke looked back to the boys, as though he hadn't just stolen the young girl's first kiss.

Sakua heard the boys say something, but it didn't get past the ringing in her ears. It must not have been important because Sasuke had turned back to her and patted her on her hands that were still glued to her red ribbon.

Somehow, when he went to walk away, Sakura found her voice. "Um!" They were brilliant words, but it was enough to cause Sasuke to pause his steps and turn his head her way. "T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun." _There_. The words were out and she tried to add in her best cute smile (though she thought it probably looked way too wobbly to be cute).

He gave her a smirk and turned his head back to the road. He raised a hand to give her a backwards wave as he disappeared into the sunset.

She thought he was the coolest boy in the world. And even if she had seen the mad blush that had erupted on his face and ears the moment he had turned from receiving her thanks, she would have still thought he was the coolest boy in the world.

**(Story End)**

Yay! _My first prompt ever_! Thanks again Sincerely, Len ^_^

**Note, I may or may not just add all prompts to this 'Story'

I decided to join the rest of the world and get a **Tumblr.** If you feel so inclined, my tumblr name is **Joy-girl-sama** (Also under "A Girl Named Joy").


End file.
